Never Trust the Ones You Love (OPEN SYOT)
by XxThereAreTwoTypesOfLaborxX
Summary: *Open SYOT* It's the 200th Hunger Games, and President Sistine Snow has plans for the tributes: Each chosen tribute must offer up a relative, between the ages of 10 and 30, to join them in the arena. Bonds will be broken, and families will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: HOWDY. I haven't made an SYOT in a while (two years, but who's counting?), so I figured why not? So, here it is. It actually has the same 'twist' as another story I'm writing (A Family That Sticks Together Dies Together) but I thought it'd be cool to write it with other people's characters and a different **_**_plot line. Alright. _**

* * *

I walked slowly toward the pristine oak podium in the center of the auditorium, a small wooden box in my hands. I climb up to the podium, setting the box in front of me. I clear my throat and speak in a sharp tone,

"Citizens of Panem, it is time again for another Quarter Quell. So, in honour of the anniversary of this, the 200th Hunger Games, the tributes will be chosen must choose a family member, between the ages of ten and thirty, to join them in the arena. Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favour." I finish, closing the small box and walking off of the stage, nodding slightly to the crowd of cheering Capitol Citizens. I smile slightly, this'll be great.

* * *

**_A/N: So, there's the 'pitch.' As you noticed, there will be a family member with each tribute, so you can either choose to just submit a tribute, a family member, or a tribute and a family member. Remember that family members do have the possibility of winning as well. Oh, and if you only submit one or the other, your character's surname has a 50/50 shot of being changed, depending on the relation that the tribute and family member have. Also, if I get more of a certain type, I may need to alter their age and change them to either a family member tribute or regular tribute (with your permission). So, I'm looking for 48 tributes. It's a lot, I know. Tribute forms MUST BE BY PRIVATE MESSAGE OR THEY WILL BE IGNORED. Also, if this story doesn't end up getting enough tributes, it will be scrapped, sadly. But I might use your characters in the story mentioned above, as I'm not finished deciding all the tribute yet. Here's the form, there will be another copy of it on my profile:_**

_Basic_

_Name: _

_Sex:_

_Age:_

_District (Pick 3): _

_Family Member Tribute or Regular Tribute: _

_*Mother:_

_*Father:_

_*Siblings:_

_*Note, mother, father, and sibling sections may be changed if you submit a single tribute.*_

_Appearance _

_Body Type (Muscular, Scrawny, Curvy, etc.):_

_Height (preferably in feet):_

_Weight (preferably in pounds):_

_Skin Colour:_

_Eye Colour:_

_Eye Characteristics (any certain shape? eyelashes info, etc.):_

_Freckles?: _

_Nose Shape/Size (Big, small, hooked, anything you find important, could be left blank):_

_Mouth Shape/Size (See above):_

_Curly, Straight, or Wavy Hair?:_

_Hair Length (Long, short, & medium suffice. Could be more specific. But mother of gosh do not write '10 inches.' Who the hell measures their hair?): _

_Hair Colour: _

_Race (Caucasian, African, Hispanic, etc.): _

_Personality_

_Five Traits To Describe Them: _

_Opinion on the Games:_

_Three Biggest Fears:_

_Three Biggest Weaknesses: _

_Three Biggest Strengths: _

_Reaping_

_Outfit (Any Clothing Related Questions, in this section or another, may be left blank. This is for the perfectionists.): _

_Volunteer, Family Member or Chosen:_

_If Volunteer, reasons for Volunteering: _

_If Family Member, how do they feel about their relative choosing them?:_

_If Chosen, thoughts about being chosen:_

_Token (If Any):_

_Who Comes to Say Goodbye?: _

_Skills__ (Rated 1-10, 1 is the worst, 10 is the best)_

_Swimming:_

_Fire Making:_

_Camouflage__: _

_Spear Throwing:_

_Knife Throwing:_

_Sword Throwing:_

_Arrow Shooting:_

_Sword Fighting:_

_Hand to Hand Combat:_

_Rock Throwing (hey, it worked for Thresh, and you never know. Don't knock it...): _

_Berry/Plant Identification (would they know if something was poison?):_

_Shelter Building:_

_Hearing (Good lookout?): _

_Hunting:_

_Finding Water:_

_Overall Basic Survival Needs (Food, Water, shelter, sleeping, etc.):_

_Training/Evaluation_

_Hangs Out With (If Any):_

_Practices At/Spends Time At:_

_Personality Towards Other Tributes:_

_Evaluation Score:_

_Evaluation Skill:_

_Interview_

_Outfit (can be left blank):_

_Angle (Sexy, Smart, Tough, etc.):_

_Why They Think They Should Win (This will also factor into my decision on the winner-so make it good!):_

_Allies_

_*Put Y for yes and N for no if you are willing to be in this type of ally group*_

_Loner: _

_Pair:_

_District Partner(s):_

_Family Member:_

_Trio:_

_Larger Group (No More Than 6):_

_Career Pack:_

_Cornucopia_

_Do They Leave Right Away?:_

_Do They Grab Something Quick and Then Run? (Think Katniss):_

_Do They Go For the Center?:_

_Do They Grab a Weapon and Start Attacking Other Tributes?:_

_If Anything, what do they grab?:_

_Arena_

_Plans For the Arena, Such As Hiding, Fighting, etc. (Career Pack Tributes Can Skip This Section):_

_If Confronted, Will They Fight or Flight?:_

_Preferred Death (Don't say, 'I want my tribute to win!' That'll turn them into a Bloodbath for sure. I promise none of them will die right away, I have filler tributes for that. Unless you're okay with them dying right away, then I will gladly kill them. Huh, okay not like that): _

_Random/Other_

_Any Other Reason Your Tribute Should Win:_

_Any Special Physical Features (Scars, Freckles, etc.) That I Didn't Cover?:_

_Anything Else:_

* * *

**_A/N: So there you go! Send it in ASAP, please. Thanks._**


	2. Tributes

**_A/N: Here is the current list for tributes, I'll continue to reupload it as more come in._**

* * *

**District 1**

_Female: _Isis Eleanor Kenley

_Family Member: _Bianca Genevieve Kenley

_Male: _River Flynn

_Family Member: _

**District 2**

_Female: _Cleo Veronica Coley

_Family Member: _Tricia Cece Coley

_Male: _Loki Yagmi

_Family Member: _Reserved

**District 3**

_Female: _Quinn Abbey

_Family Member: _Aiden Abbey

_Male: _Arthur Backer

_Family Member: _Reserved.

**District 4**

_Female: _Reserved.

_Family Member: _Reserved.

_Male: _Luka Castellanos

_Family Member:_

**District 5**

_Female:_

_Family Member:_

_Male: _Zak Quanto

_Family Member: _Quirk Quanto

**District 6**

_Female:_

_Family Member:_

_Male: _Ernest Calloway

_Family Member:_

**District 7**

_Female: _Eliza Trainer

_Family Member: _Melissa 'Missy' Trainer

_Male: _Aiden Thatch

_Family Member: _Seer Blight

**District 8**

_Female: _Nadine Waters

_Family Member:_

_Male: _Dane Jonn

_Family Member: _Marina Wood

**District 9**

_Female: _

_Family Member: _

_Male: _Reuben Spartoi

_Family Member: _Jason Spartoi

**District 10**

_Female: _Ana Fitzwaters

_Family Member: _Eric Fitzwaters

_Male: _Rocco Alson

_Family Member: _Abagale Wales

**District 11**

_Female: _Achaea Guere

_Family Member: _Jovanni Guere_  
_

_Male:_

_Family Member:_

**District 12**

_Female: _Reserved

_Family Member: _Reserved

_Male:_

_Family Member:_


End file.
